1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers, and in particular to computers used to generate product orders. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for generating a product order using a novel document having separate hierarchy views and object collections.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of product fulfillment has typically been viewed as a process that begins with the taking of an order. In the field of information services, such an order usually consists of choosing already priced items from a catalog of hardware, software, and services. The order can then be committed and scheduled before it is passed to a source of supply for manufacturing and shipment. Before the item can be offered, it must be made “saleable” in the fulfillment system. The process to add an item to a catalog can take hours to weeks depending on the fulfillment system and the complexity of the offered item. Custom requirements must be pre-defined uniquely each time they are identified and this must occur before ordering can take place. For custom systems developed for a particular enterprise's hardware brands sales, this time lag or latency can vary between several days to a week or longer.